Emails
by TDCSI
Summary: My little musing on Grissom and Sara while he's away. Nothing much, one shot. GSR


Disclaimer: CSI not mine. Only in my dreams

Rating: T

Summary: Grissom and Sara send several e-mails to each other while he's on leave.

**E-MAILS**

Jan. 9, '07

Grissom,

I know it's only been several days, but I miss you. I miss being wrapped in your arms when I sleep, I miss your warm loving embrace after a hard day. I still can't help but think that I am part of the reason that you left. I know it's only for several weeks. But to me it's an eternity. I think of you always, and I will always love you. Please come home to me.

Always, Sara.

Jan. 11, '07

My Dearest Sara,

My leaving has nothing to do with you. I can't put into words what was going through my mind when I walked away from you. The look on your face shattered my heart. If I didn't take the time to get away and do something different, I don't know what would of happened to me. And I can't imagine the effect it would of had on you. My biggest fear of all is losing you. When we said our goodbyes, that was the hardest thing I have had to do in years. Stay safe and I will see you when I get home.

Love Always, Gil

Jan. 15, '07

Griss,

Sorry it took so long to get back with you. Things have been hectic with you gone. Catherine is doing a good job of running things. I think she knows about us. I can't help but let this cloud hang over my head everywhere I go. It's pretty evident to everyone that your absence is having an effect on me. It's hard Grissom. I miss you so much. I go home at night only to cry myself to sleep clutching your pillow. This past week has been hell for me. I miss you, and I love you.

Sara.

Jan. 20, '07

Sara,

I've been really busy here. I'm enjoying teaching and lecureing. It's been so long since I've done it, I forgot that it was fun. I don't have much time to write because of my schedual. Try to relax, only a few more weeks left and I'll be home soon.

Love, Grissom

Jan. 23, '07

Griss,

I've been getting along better. Slowly but surely. I still miss you dearly. We all went out to breakfast the other morning and the guys asked me how you were doing. I think they all know. That and Catherine followed me home yesterday morning. Since my home is your home, it was obvious. She never came out and told me she knew but just a little I'm happy for you two comment said enough. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, you deserve it.

Love Ya, Sara

Jan. 30, '07

Sara,

I know this is the last thing you want to read but they have asked me to stay for a few more weeks. I accepted. I know I should of asked you first, but I am enjoying teaching. The students are wonderful. They are very attentive and willing to learn. I hope you are not upset with me. Just a few more weeks, and I will be home in a few weeks to cradle you in my arms. I have to go.

Love, Grissom

Feb. 4, '07

Sara,

You haven't responded to my last e-mail, and I've left messages at home. I'm sorry that this is so hard on you. But I hope you understand that I need this. I love you.

Always, Gil

Feb. 11, '07

Hey Griss,

We've been really busy here. Yes, I got your messages but I didn't know when to call you. The other night Nick and Greg took me to a new club. We had a blast. Talk to you later.

Sara

Feb. 14, '07

Sara,

I'm glad you are finally enjoying yourself. I'm going to stay til the end of the semester. It ends in May. I know that is a long time. I would like you to arrange for some time off and I'll buy you a plane ticket to come out here. It's beautiful. Like you. I love you.

Yours Always, Gil

March 1, '07

Sorry it's been a while. That's fine. I know you need your time. I'll just wait til you get back. Got to go.

Sara

March 4, '07

Sara,

This is going to be my last e-mail. You are obviously too busy. Just know that you are the only one who holds the key to my heart. There will never be another who can take your place. I'm happy that you are happy. If my suspicions are correct, then I won't be returning. I'll send for my belongings. The townhouse is yours. You deserve it. I'm devastated that things ended up this way, but I always knew it would. I'll cherish every moment that we had together. You are truly one of a kind. God this is hard. I love you and always will. I will never forget you. Thank you and goodbye.

Love with all my heart and soul, Gil

The End

I know not much of a story. It's just something that could happen but we all don't want to see happen. They were meant to be. GSR forever.


End file.
